This study will determine the safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetic profile, biological effects, and maximally tolerated dosage levels of escalating single doses of recombinant human tumor necrosis factor administered by weekly 1-hour intravesical installations into the bladder of patients with histologically documented superficial bladder carcinoma or carcinoma in situ.